


We've Always Been Here

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancient Egypt, British Museum, Dinosaurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco thoroughly enjoys a day trip to the British Museum.





	We've Always Been Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the prompt: joy.

Draco would never, ever admit it aloud, but a trip to the muggle museum was always one of his very favourite days out. 

There wasn’t a part of the day that didn’t appeal to Draco: he liked the strange, unwieldy machines that the muggles used instead of magic. _Looms_ to make _clothing_ \- it must have taken years to make a simple robe! _Printing presses_ that had to be set by hand! Those strange, silent _paintings_ that he so unnerved him with their lack of movement! 

Draco enjoyed the coffee shop and sharing a sticky chocolate cake with Harry. 

Draco delighted in watching the muggles in their outlandish clothes, all of them quite unaware that the _Saviour_ was in their company. 

But what gave Draco the most joy was finding evidence of the magical world within the exhibits. 

He traced the outline of an Ancient Egyptian curse on the outside of a sarcophagus and felt his own magic shiver with the residual enchantment. “It’s _obvious_ that the Pharaohs were a powerful lineage of wizard,” Draco had declared to a bemused Harry. “Think about it. They worshipped _cats_ so they must have been powerful metamorphi. They made potions… Practised alchemy. _Wizards_ , Harry! The evidence is unmistakable.”

“If you say so,” Harry had agreed, staring at the preserved remains of a dung beetle. “You see magic in bloody everything. Come on love, I want to see the dinosaurs.” 

They’d gone down the escalator, which Draco had found thrilling (“just like the staircases at Hogwarts! _So clever_ ”) and soon found Harry’s best-loved exhibit. 

“Bloody _muggles_ ,” Draco exclaimed at a particularly large skeleton. “What’s a _Tyra-nno-saurus_? They’re plainly dragon bones! Peddling false information like this. Outrageous, Harry.”

“Possibly,” Harry agreed, squinting at the beast’s jaw. “I can’t tell. Hagrid did always say that muggles only saw what they wanted to. Feels quite strange that, the idea of magic being around for the whole of history. But always hidden.”

“But good though,” Draco murmured, curling his fingers through Harry's own and pressing a kiss on his husbands cheek. “Makes you feel like you belong. Like we’ve always been here.”

“You’re a sentimental sod,” said Harry laughing. “And I bloody love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxx


End file.
